


Enter Efferil

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Fanservice, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Bottom, but also kind of funny, literally just boning down, switch hitting, weird elf sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: Efferil is a slut and proud of it. He and Firenze spend their nights cruising clubs looking for the next quick fuck, wingmanning each other into bed, bathrooms, and alleyways.





	Enter Efferil

Efferil stretched, arching his back, his eyes surveying the sheen of sweat on skin, the near-mechanical grind of people dancing to the pounding music. The strobing lights illuminated a pair of muscular men gyrating in time to the bass, their hands exploring each other, their eyes locked in a hazy, drunken flirtation. A set of roving spotlights fell upon a lithe half-elf. He was dancing somewhat gracefully, seemingly unaware of the horde of people around him trying, unsuccessfully, to catch his attention. His hair was cropped short and he looked clean cut, almost militant (not normally Efferil’s type), but his eyes flickered to Efferil’s momentarily and something about him was intriguing. Then the lights changed and he was gone, lost in the crowd of hot, sweaty bodies. The light fell on another man dancing in a group of women. The man, Efferil supposed he was probably human, smiled and waved him over. Efferil smirked. Not yet.

This was Efferil’s favorite part; the hunt. Choosing his target, engaging them, seducing them, then taking them home. Or to a nearby alley. Or, sometimes, the nearest bathroom. Efferil wasn’t particularly picky about location, but he always got what he wanted. 

A large demon, probably eight feet tall at least, strode over to Efferil confidently, a sly smile on his lips. The two nodded to each other and the demon leaned against the pillar next to Efferil and looked out at the crowd with a look of mild interest. “Not bad,” the demon remarked.

Efferil snickered at two drunken Elven women who pointed at the Demon and whispered as they passed him. The demon winked at the women. “I see you’ve already made an impression,” Efferil said, grinning wickedly. 

“What can I say?” the demon puffed out his chest. “The ladies love Firenze.” Efferil snorted derisively as Firenze made a show of flexing his impressive biceps. Firenze turned to the high elf and raised an eyebrow. “And you?” 

“Meh. I could take you or leave you,” Efferil said sarcastically. 

“You know what I meant. Usually by now, you’ve broken at least one heart. Given ‘em the old ‘slam and scram’ if you know what I mean…”

“It takes time.” There was a hint of annoyance in Efferil’s tone.

“A bit of the good old ‘fuck and chuck’...”

“Yeah, Firenze, I know what you mean.”

“The standard ‘ejaculate and evacuate’, if you will…”

“Trust me, Firenze, everyone knows what you mean.” The lights changed again and Efferil saw him again in the crowd, just for a split second, the half-elf. His eyes were closed, head lolling lazily as he moved, a Tiefling man grinding up against him from behind, his hand on the half-elf’s hips. When the lights shifted, Efferil lost him again.

“...and I was trying to get it in, but this dude wouldn’t stop asking about you. Had a thing for pretty little twinks. That’s all well and good, but i was clearly trying to work on my own thing, you know? But I’m always a good wingman, so I gave him your number. The chick I was talking to left with some other douche. You owe me one now yeah?” Firenze looked at Efferil expectantly. Efferil shrugged him off and waded out onto the dance floor. “Cool, cool. Catch up with you later, then?” Firenze called after him.

The music picked up a bit and Efferil could feel the bass pounding in his chest as he pushed through the sea of writhing bodies. He couldn’t find the half-elf who had so piqued his interest moments before, so he settled for a very scantily-clad Tiefling man who grabbed Efferil’s narrow hips and spun him around, pulling Efferil close and kissing him deeply. Efferil allowed the Tiefling’s hands to wander his body as they danced, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. The Tiefling ran the gauzy fabric of Efferil’s clothes through his fingers. Efferil tugged gently at the Tiefling’s long, wild hair, guiding his lips to Efferil’s slender neck. The Tiefling bit at Efferil’s neck, sending tingles up and down his spine. Efferil’s eyes shot open at the sudden blissful agony of teeth scraping against flesh. The lights hit his eyes for a second and then there he was. The tall, thin half-elf with the close-cropped hair. Their eyes met and the half-elf smirked, his tongue sticking out playfully from between his teeth. 

“I want you,” the Tiefling murmured into Efferil’s neck, his voice velvety and thick with lust. Efferil could feel how hard he was as he pressed up against him. Too easy.

Efferil spun gracefully away from the Tiefling, who whimpered. “I know you want me, darling, but we don’t always get what we want, now do we?” He gave a flirtatious wave to the Tiefling and disappeared deeper into the throng of people, trying to find the half-elf again. 

The club was full of attractive, lean, muscular men (it had been Efferil’s turn to pick the club for him and Firenze), but something about the half-elf intrigued Efferil. Perhaps it was the cat-and-mouse game they were playing. Perhaps it was the excruciating way the half-elf evaded Efferil time and time again.

“I was wondering when you’d come dance with me,” a smooth, soft voice came from behind Efferil. He spun around and found himself staring into the cool seafoam green eyes of the half-elf, their faces inches apart. The two began to move to the beat of the music, their graceful forms intertwining, but somehow never quite touching. Efferil squirmed under the half-elf’s pale gaze, his face hot, wondering absently if this was how he made other men feel when he looked at them. The half-elf leaned in close, his hot breath on Efferil’s cheek and whispered, “Wraithe.”

“Efferil,” Efferil breathed, hoping he sounded as cool and collected as the half-elf, Wraithe, did. He wondered how long they would continue to play this game, each holding off, daring the other to make the first move. Efferil had never lost this game. He made them beg for it, made them practically kneel at his feet before he’d give in. Make them earn it. Looking into Wraithe’s sparkling eyes, though, Efferil felt his resolve melt a little. He hoped Wraithe would cave in soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Efferil gasped as his back hit the cold glass of the mirror. Wraithe laughed softly, never breaking their kiss as he had lifted Efferil up onto the bathroom counter. Efferil wrapped his legs around Wraithe’s waist and began to rut against him, his fingers shaking as he pulled Wraithe’s shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Wraithe dug his fingers into Efferil’s hips, licking and biting his way along Efferil’s jaw and down his neck. Efferil let out a squeak as he bucked against Wraithe, the friction of their bodies and their clothes bringing him dangerously close to climax.

“Take off your pants,” Wraithe instructed, his voice soft but sharp. Efferil nodded and began untying his clothes. He suddenly wondered why he wore so many layers of gauzy, slippery fabric. “Now.” Something about the edge in Wraithe’s voice made Efferil’s whole body shudder in anticipation. 

Pulling him roughly from the countertop, Wraithe turned Efferil around and bent him over. In the mirror, Efferil saw his own eyes widen as Wraith entered him hard, their eyes meeting in the reflection. The two of them were exquisite; both fair and delicate and beautiful, juxtaposed in the dingy bathroom of an Undercity nightclub. Wraithe’s hands moved gently along Efferil’s taut abdomen and chest, almost lovingly, as he continued slamming into him from behind. Efferil arched his back instinctively, crying out as Wraithe’s cock hit his prostate. Wraithe smirked, his pace unrelenting, his pale eyes burning into Efferil’s. The white-hot pain of Wraithe inside him began to subside, leaving in its place a dull ache and a feeling of ecstacy. 

“Fuck,” Efferil gasped, his body tensing, “I’m close,” he put a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans. His legs began to shake as the whole world began to shift in and out of focus. “So close,”

Wraithe stopped immediately, pulling out of Efferil and spinning him around so they were face to face. They kissed deeply, Wraithe pressing two fingers into Efferil; not enough to get him off, but enough to keep him wanting more. Efferil took Wraithe’s cock into his hands and began stroking it, slowly at first, then speeding up to match the pace of the fingers sliding in and out of him erratically. 

“We’re not done yet,” Wraithe muttered, picking Efferil up and placing him once more on the countertop. Their kissing became sloppy and rough as Wraithe climbed up onto the counted and straddle Efferil, positioning his entrance just above Efferil’s cock. “Fuck me,” his voice was barely a whisper.

Efferil’s eyes widened. He had never done this before. He’d done plenty of other things, depraved things, things that were possibly illegal, but he’d never done this. Efferil was a twink, all things considered. He’d been fucked by other twinks, by straight guys, big guys, small guys, groups of guys, but he’d never done this. 

Before he could protest, Efferil felt the warmth of Wraithe on him as he sank down onto his cock, a low moan escaping his lips. “Fuck,” Efferil managed, his whole body screaming for release. Wraithe’s insides were hot and so, so, tight on his cock. He could feel Wraithe’s tight asshole twitching as it stretched and strained to accommodate him. Wraithe adjusted his position on top of Efferil, his breath coming in ragged gasps. 

“Fuck me,” Wraithe moaned, tentatively moving up and down on Efferil’s cock. Efferil’s whole body went slack, his focus entirely on the feeling of his cock being inside Wraithe, throbbing and pulsing as Wraithe increased his pace gingerly. Efferil was vaguely aware that someone else could come into the bathroom at any moment and catch them fucking there on the filthy counter, but his eyes focused on Wraithe’s as he rode him harder and harder, his cries filling the tiny bathroom, nearly drowned out by the sound of their skin slapping together as Wraithe fucked himself to climax on Efferil’s cock. 

“Wraithe,” Efferil’s whole body tensed suddenly. He grabbed Wraithe’s hips and pulled him down hard onto his cock, thrusting upward to meet him. Wraithe put a hand on the mirror to steady himself as Efferil thrust up into him over and over, moaning his name like a mantra. Wraithe slammed down onto Efferil as he came, painting Efferil’s chest with his seed. “I’m gonna come,” Efferil moaned, his hips bucking, knuckles white from pulling Wraithe down onto his cock. Wraithe reached behind him and slipped a finger, then two, into Efferil’s ass and began plunging them in and out in time to Efferil’s thrusts. Efferil felt himself tipping over the edge as Wraithe’s fingertips reached his prostate. “Wraithe!” Efferil gritted his teeth as his cock exploded, releasing streams of hot cum into Wraithe’s hot, tight ass. He squirmed and writhed, the feeling of fingers in his ass and his cock buried deep inside Wraithe almost too much to handle. He could feel his cock throbbing as he came, eliciting soft whimpers from Wraithe, who was using his free hand to stroke the last of his seed from his own cock. Efferil whimpered and pulled Wraithe to him, kissing him and stroking his cheek in a very rare show of affection. Wraithe smiled gratefully, his weight heavy on Efferil as he collapsed exhausted, onto the high elf. This was normally the part where Efferil left, usually to find his next quick fuck, but he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more Wraithe could show him.


End file.
